


Christmas Surprise

by InappropriateShoes



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brioche Bread Pudding, Christmas Morning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Popcorn, Team as Family, liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateShoes/pseuds/InappropriateShoes
Summary: Jaz takes a break from convalescing to surprise the team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant-ish through 1.09 if you add in a dash of Christmas magic.

Jaz worked as fast as she could, her nimble fingers guiding the needle through each freshly popped kernel, then pushing it to the end of the very long string. She wanted to get the popcorn garland onto the Christmas tree before the guys woke up.

It was Christmas morning, and she hadn’t seen the team in three weeks. Three weeks of a constant stream of doctors and surgeons. She'd just graduated to intensive physical therapy, as well as psychotherapy, a few days ago. Things were going well, and her doctors thought she would be able return to full duty within the first few months of the new year.

She’d arrived at the base quarters at 4:30am, much to the joy of Patton. As Patton circled around her legs, she'd snuck in with boxes of Christmas loot like an opposite-day Grinch, determined to surprise the guys. It hadn't taken much coaxing to convince Deputy Director Campbell to green light this mission of hers. The mood up the food chain could indeed dictate how much latitude you had, and killing a high ranking enemy responsible for many deaths - while almost losing your own life in the process - well, under those circumstances it turns out that one was given the latitude to play Santa.

So Jaz had spent the wee hours of the morning hanging and stuffing stockings, and diligently assembling and decorating the small artificial Christmas tree Hannah had sent to her. The normally dark corner of the kitchen area now glowed with colorful lights that twinkled and reflected off of the gold and silver garland, and red glass ornaments. Also prominently hung on the tree were three wooden picture ornaments, each displaying a current school photo of Preach’s daughters. Though it was Jaz’s idea, Hannah had really been the one to make this little Christmas miracle happen.

The popcorn in the bowl diminished as the garland started to pool around her feet. Jaz worked as quickly as she could, knowing the smell of fresh popcorn might draw Dalton out, which was why she’d left it as the very last thing to do. The fact that Dalton was a popcorn fiend was, of course, common knowledge and, if she were being completely honest with herself, she secretly hoped to have a few moments alone with him.

Life is short and all that.

The brioche bread pudding (Martha Stewart’s got nothin’ on Hannah Rivera) added a sweet, delicious smell that mingled with the popcorn. She hoped the brioche had soaked long enough in the egg mixture to be custardy, and not dry. Jaz had laughed when she’d pulled the handwritten _From the Kitchen of Hannah Rivera_ recipe card out of the enormous box of Christmas goodies, the word "FOOLPROOF!" splayed across the top of the card in Hannah's efficient yet eloquent writing. Since Jaz’s ordeal, she and Hannah had talked on the phone a few times. Beyond the updates, kind words, and encouragement, the women also had a new unspoken language they shared. “ _I know you; I’ve got you_ ,” Hannah seemed to say, but you know, without actually saying it. " _You've suffered, too_ ," was Jaz's silent reply. She didn't know what had happened in Hannah’s past, but it was clear the analyst understood what Jaz was going through.

Determined to live in the present, Jaz turned her attention back to the task at hand. She was nervous. Raised a New Yorker with no particular religious affiliation, her family had never celebrated holidays of any kind, muchless Christmas. As she’d once told Amir, her mom wasn't a traditional anything, and hosting family gatherings involving presents and feasts definitely fell outside of her mother's job description.

Jaz tied off the popcorn garland and was draping it on the tree when Dalton padded into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then rubbing them again as his gaze landed on Jaz standing next to the Christmas tree. He was so obviously stunned, she wondered if he would pinch himself next, just to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

Realizing she was holding her breath, Jaz slowly released it, hoping Dalton didn't notice her nervousness. Though it had been three weeks since she'd seen him, it felt like a lifetime. Three weeks ago he’d sat alongside McG in the back of the van, worriedly holding her hand while McG administered morphine and tended to her injuries, as Amir drove them through the streets of Tehran. Her memory of the details after that were fuzzy to non-existent, but she thought she remembered Dalton brushing his lips across her forehead as the medevac lifted off. The days immediately following the rescue were also all but gone, except for the memories of Dalton's voice during the brief moments she'd drifted into consciousness. Once she became more alert, she had asked her doctors to restrict all visitors. It had just been too much for her. So she held her team - those who loved her the most in this world - at bay. The intensive therapy had helped her immensely, and she was now ready to see them. To see him.

“Merry Christmas, Top,” she said softly.

“Jaz?? What… When… How…” The questions hit Dalton's brain all at once, preventing him from asking even one. So instead he stopped, rubbed his face, and finally settled on, “So Santa _is_ real.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret. There’s this undercover elf in the DIA. She watches your every move and reports who’s naughty and who's nice. I have full authority to dole out gifts as I see fit, so you'd better watch out." Her smile then waned and her expression became solemn as she continued, “I just thought that after the year we’ve had, with Elija’s death and then my… well, you know…” she trailed off, not knowing how to complete the sentence.

“Yeah.” Dalton slowly walked across the room, stopping when he reached her. “I do know.”

Dalton’s carefully constructed compartmentalization system was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Jaz at 6am on Christmas morning. Standing there, toe to toe, the tree lights now also reflected in blue and brown eyes, both pairs further brightened with unshed tears. There was so much to say, yet neither could speak.

Dalton placed one hand on the back of Jaz’s neck and the other around her shoulders, carefully pulling her to him in a light embrace, as if he were afraid she might break.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered.

“No, I’m sorry,” she whispered back, hugging him as well, but tightly. Dalton responded in kind.

“You have nothing to be sorry about," he gently admonished. And they stood there, holding each other, breathing each other in, swaying almost imperceptibly.

Eventually they stepped back from each other, each wiping at their eyes. Shaking her head, she said, “You know, my therapist tells me that guilt, for all of us, will be part of the process. But honestly, I only have a few hours with you guys today, so maybe we can agree to just raincheck that baggage?”

It was called moving on. And on a team like theirs, that was exactly what they would have to figure out how to do.

Wordlessly, Dalton reached down and grabbed the final length of popcorn garland from where it had fallen to the floor. Together, they finished draping the homemade garland around the little tree, then stood side-by-side, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, and admired their handiwork.

They heard a bedroom door open and someone call out, “Who in the hell is making kettle corn for Christmas breakfast? Top, that has gotta be you.” McG. As he reached the kitchen, they heard, “What the…”

With her back to him, Jaz quipped, ‘You know the rules. Presents are for the nice, not the naughty. You’re shit outta luck, McG.” Jaz could feel as much as hear Dalton’s laughter. Grinning ear to ear, with their arms still around each other, they turned together to face not only the medic, but Preach and Amir as well, three mouths agape. "Now Preach and Amir," she continued, "that's a different story entirely. There're lots of presents for them."

McG, never at loss of words for long, then spoke for the group.

“Well God bless us, every one.”


	2. New Year's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late January, the Christmas tree is dusty and still has to be put away. 
> 
>    
> And that's not the only mess that needs to be cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When kind commenter, Maddie, asked me to add a second chapter to Christmas Surprise, I had nothing. I thought all my creativity for this fic was left behind in 2017.
> 
> Then yesterday I woke up and was going to finally take down our Christmas tree. The thing is, I can't stand putting away the Christmas tree, so I wrote this chapter instead. 
> 
> Obviously, this is no longer canon-ish.

“Guys, We have to take down the Christmas tree tonight.” Jaz announced after dinner.

“Why, is it bad luck or something if you don't take down your Christmas tree before the end of January?” This from Amir.

“I believe if you don't take it down by January 31st, it turns into a pumpkin,” McGuire offered.

“Come on guys, there’s dust on the popcorn garland. It’s time.”

“Tell you what, Jaz,” Preach said, “I’ll do my part.” He walked over to the small Christmas tree, which was still lit up just as it had been for weeks, and removed the three ornaments that held his daughters’ pictures. “There ya go, less work for you,” he delivered the last line rather sassily as he was walked past her in route to his bedroom, the ornaments hanging from his right index finger.

Hollering at Preach’s back, Jaz protested, “Hey! Why is taking down the Christmas tree my responsibility!”

“Um…because you put it up.” McG pointed out.

“Exactly, I put it up.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you agree, cause for a second there, I thought this was gonna be a thing.” Jaz rolled her eyes at McG as he continued, “And even if I wanted to help… which, for the record,” he pointed index fingers at Amir and Dalton as if calling them to attention as witnesses, “I don't… I couldn't help tonight anyway because Preach and I are going to the movies.”

“What’re you going to go see?” Amir asked.

“Dude, does it matter? Taking down a Christmas tree is depressing. I’d rather watch a Golden Girls remake of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants than watch Jaz pack up that Christmas tree.”

“Good point.” Amir said, after a pause he added, “I would rather watch an operatic version Blazing Saddles starring Alvin and the Chipmunks than watch Jaz put up that Christmas tree.”

“What happened to you, Amir?” Jaz asked as Amir and McG fist-bumped. “You used to be nice.”

“Yes, but you weren't.”

McG howled with laughter. “Ooh, snap. He’s got ya there, Jazzy!”

Preach, who had just reentered the kitchen wearing fresh clothes, was tucking his wallet into his back pocket as he joined in, “I’d rather watch a three hour Norwegian documentary about paint drying than watch Jaz put up that Christmas tree.”

“That is sooooo stupid, Preach,” Jaz once again yelled to his back as the three men walked out, “And besides, I was suggesting that you guys _help_ me, not _watch_ me!”

McG paused at the door, turned around and called out, “Top, you comin’?”

Dalton, who was still sitting at the table opposite Jaz, had been watching the exchange with amusement but, as was his usual way, had thus far stayed out of it.

With arms crossed over her chest, she crankily told him, “Let me guess. You’d rather watch Return of the Tropey Hugh Grant RomCom movie than stay here and watch me take down this Christmas tree.”

To her surprise, especially since he’d largely avoided being alone with her for the past few weeks, Dalton called back to McG, “You guys go. I’ll help Jaz.”

“You sure about that, Top?” Jaz challenged. “I mean, we might have to actually have a conversation about what happened if we're left here all alone.”

 

**December 2017**

  
It had been a pretty magical day, Jaz’s first Christmas. The guys had immediately dug into their stockings, each getting a candy necklace (Preach’s daughter’s suggestion) and a Leatherman Micra. After breakfast (the brioche Bread Pudding was delicious if she did say so herself) they’d put on Christmas music and opened the presents that Jaz had placed under the tree.

Jaz gave McG and Preach Yeti beer koozies, and Amir a half-gallon Yeti water jug which would keep water cold for hours. Their presents had been easy for her to pick out, and she laughed as the trio gave a "cheers" and clanked their new gifts together. It was Dalton’s gift that she was nervous about. 

She held her breath as he picked up the shiny present, putting it up to his ear and gently shaking it. He tore away the red foil wrapping paper, and smiled as he lifted up the tackle box, freeing it from the from the paper. Jaz almost had a little mini panic attack as he and opened the lid of the tackle box, and pulled out the handwritten note she'd placed inside:

_I'm sorry you and Hossein never got to take that fishing trip to the Blue Ridge Mountains. Maybe someday you could take me instead._

Dalton stared at the note for a long while. Finally, he met her gaze. Without a word, he simply smiled and nodded once.

 ----------

  
Three days later, Jaz returned home for good, and on New Year’s Eve the five of them hung out, played video games and watched movies. Around 11:30pm, they gathered in the kitchen as Dalton poured champagne for Jaz, Preach, McG, and himself, and sparkling apple cider for Amir. By midnight they were on their second bottle as they kicked 2017 to the curb and welcomed the new year. It was after they opened the third bottle of champagne that they toasted Jaz, and then she toasted Hossein. Tears flowed like champagne after that, but unpacking the sorrow together was cathartic.

After eyes dried, and the last of the third bottle of Vueve Clicquot was poured, Preach told Jaz, “you know, it was Top’s audacious plan that saved you, Jaz. He was a madman.”

“Yeah,” McG chimed in, “I believe his exact words were: _We go in fast, and we go in hot._  I mean, we were game, but we thought he was nuts. _"_

Jaz locked eyes with Dalton and lifted her plastic champagne flute, “ To Top. Thank you for my life.”

Around the room was a chorus of here here’s, then silence as everyone drained their flutes, not wanting to think about what almost was.

Fuelled by liquid courage, Jaz walked over to Dalton, where he was standing next to the Christmas tree. Again toe to toe in the same spot they'd been in one week earlier, she took Dalton’s champagne flute from him and leaned over to place both of their cups on the counter. She turned back to him, took one of his hands in both of hers, and gently placed a kiss on his open palm. She carried so much guilt and grief for the loss of Hossein, but also gratitude and love for the risks he had taken to get her back. She knew Dalton mourned his friend, but she also knew he'd do it all over again. She may have told herself that the kiss was intended as a profound gesture of gratitude and comfort - but the second her lips touched his skin she knew instantly that it was actually something else.

They all knew it.

Oblivious to their audience, Dalton pulled Jaz’s body in even closer to his. Everyone in the room stopped breathing as he leaned down and moved his lips over hers in a gentle and soft, yet decidedly sexy, kiss. No, this was definitely not about gratitude. Jaz sighed and wound her arms around Dalton’s neck as she leaned into him, opening her mouth to his, deepening their kiss.

McG turned to Preach and Amir and silently mouthed, “Holy shit!”

Dalton, realizing what had just happened, abruptly ended the kiss. He murmured something the others couldn't make out - probably an apology - and hastily retreated to his room. A flushed and dazed Jaz stood rooted in place, her fingertips touching her lips. After a few moments she too retreated to her room without so much as a glance at the rest of the team.

As her door clicked shut, McG quietly laughed, “I repeat…Ho-ly shit!” The three men chuckled under their breath, clapping each other on the shoulders.

“About damn time.” Preach responded.

 

  
**Present Day**

 

McG was right. Taking down a Christmas tree was a bit depressing. The awkward silence between Jaz and Dalton didn't help.

Dalton unwound the dusty popcorn garland as Jaz unhooked ornaments, carefully re-boxing them into their original packaging.

Dalton finally cleared his threat. “You're right. I guess we should talk about what happened.”

“Do you mean the kiss, or the way you've avoided me since the kiss.”

“All of it.”

“OK. I’m listening, but if you apologize for the kiss, I’m gonna scream.”

Surprised, Dalton yelled at her, “What? Why? Of course I'm going to apologize for the kiss! It should’ve never happened! I'm you're CO and I shouldn't have treated you that way!”

“And what way is that… as a woman?”

“I shouldn't have taken advantage of you!” Still yelling. Then softer “Of your gratitude.”

“Taken advantage of me!!” As promised, Jaz was screaming at him too. “Are you fucking kidding me?! I thought you might say you got carried away in the moment — or you might call it a mistake — but you think you took advantage of me?? Like I'm some helpless creature and you're the big bad wolf?”

“You know I don't see you as helpless! But I crossed a line that was my responsibility not to cross!”

“SO WE KISSED EACH OTHER — IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! GET OVER IT! “

Jaz drew in a shaky breath to calm herself before she continued. “Stop making it sound like you orchestrated it, and tricked me. I was there... Hell, I started it, for Christ’s sake. It. Just. Happened. And now you're all weird and turning this into something it’s not.”

“Well then you tell me what it is, Jaz. Because it wasn't nothing, and you know it. And because of that, in all the scenarios I play out going forward, I lose you.”

“Unless you're sending me away, that’s not gonna happen.”

Dalton looked away, clenching his jaw.

“Top, no. THAT for damn sure is not gonna happen.”

“I’ve just been wondering if it's for the best.”

“How is you leaving this team for the best? Honestly, Adam. It was one kiss. Move forward. And, for the record, I’m not sorry it happened.”

They stood in silence for a long while before Dalton spoke.

“Just move forward like nothing happened. That’s your plan?”

“The move forward part - yeah, that’s my plan. Whatever this is between us - I get that we can't pursue it. But I don't want to pretend New Year’s didn't happen, and I won't call it a mistake. There were extenuating circumstances, and we both participated equally. Let's just let ourselves off the hook, acknowledge and move forward from it.”

“You think it’s that simple.”

“We make it that simple.”

He closed his eyes and dragged his hand over his face as he thought about how to answer her.

_He wanted to say that love wasn't that simple._

Instead he gave a nod and said, “OK, acknowledged and moving forward.”

“Oh, there is one condition, though." Jaz stated mischievously.

"What's that?" Dalton's eyes narrowed. 

“This thing between us? It's not over. We're just putting a pin in it, and we'll revisit some day.”

“Well, I do owe you that fishing trip.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, giving fictitious characters fictitious Christmas presents is just as hard as selecting them for real people! Also, I have no vested interest in Leatherman or Yeti brands, I just love them (and they're my go-to gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Love the show and this fandom. Thanks to the fanfic writers, vidders, and readers! Y'all fuel my obsession with the show!


End file.
